cry_of_fearfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Henriksson
Simon Henriksson is the protagonist of Cry of Fear. Little is known about his school or personal life - something his doctor notes as topics Simon refuses to discuss. Simon has been known to self-harm, as indicated by the cuts on his left wrist when the player heals using the morphine syringes in the game. It is known that Simon lives with his mother, but no mention is made of a father or other relatives. His only friend outside his home appears to be his friend Sophie, whom he harbors an unvoiced interest in. Simon is voiced by Stig "DragonNOR" Sydtangen, who also voiced the main character in the Half-Life 2: Episode Two horror mod, Grey, in addition to several other projects. For more information, check out his website Story Simon is a 19 year old male and an individual plagued with anxiety and depression. Before the events of Cry of Fear (as seen in the first cutscene of the game), Simon was the victim of a hit and run wherein he was pinned to a building by a car whilst trying to help an injured man late at night. While he surprisingly survived the incident, he was crippled from the waist down and confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life, subjecting him to further mental trauma which drove him into becoming reclusive and spiteful of his own life. Doctor Purnell was assigned as Simon's psychiatrist following the accident, and using Cognitive Therapy, Simon was instructed to write a book about his emotions and anxiety to get all the trauma out of his head. Simon authored the book as instructed and the events of Cry of Fear begin - the events unfolding being a metaphorical depiction of Simon's mind and his battle to purge his inner demons through writing, the actions taken during the game showing how well the therapy works. Simon played as over the course of Cry of Fear is in fact a mental projection of Simon and what combats the trauma inside the real one's mind. The fate of both Simons depends on what ending is unlocked due to the actions made during the game. His Fate In the first three endings of the game, Simon commits suicide with slight variation on the fates of the other characters around him. The real Simon ending his own life is shown metaphorically in his mind as the projection that Simon is subjected to another nightmare, forced to work his way to the real Simon still stuck in his wheelchair. A fight ensues that ends with the fake Simon mercilessly beating the real Simon unconscious before strangling him to death, killing himself in the process and ending the game with one of the first three endings. Ending 1: This ending is unlocked if Simon spared the life of Carcass and refused to show trust in Doctor Purnell in the asylum. The therapy fails outright and Simon develops a deep hatred for the world around him, the book having a negative affect and setting him on the road to self-destruction. In spite for those around him, Simon murders the real Doctor Purnell in his apartment and butchers Sophie, putting her body in his bathtub. He then commits suicide following finishing his book, his body discovered by the police soon after. Ending 2: This ending is unlocked if Simon spared the life of Carcass, but trusted Doctor Purnell and gave him the gun he requested. In this ending, Simon shows respect for Purnell and his efforts to help Simon - but ultimately believes it was futile, coming to the resolution that his life means nothing now. Due to the guilt caused by his issues with Sophie still existing due to Carcass being left alive, Simon is unable to leave her for someone else to have once he is gone and murders her in his home before committing suicide as the police arrive. Ending 3: This ending is unlocked if Simon killed Carcass, but refused to give Doctor Purnell his gun. This is the opposite of the second ending, Simon having murdered Doctor Purnell like in the first ending but sparing Sophie due to the elimination of his guilt and attachment. Simon comes to regard Sophie as the only person who ever truly tried to help him and in his last statements before shooting himself, Simon requests that whoever reads his book spares her the horror of what happened to him. Ending 4: Arguably the 'good' ending unlocked by killing Carcass and trusting Doctor Purnell with the gun. In this ending, Simon did not murder anyone and does not commit suicide, instead being prevented from doing so by a psychosis induced hallucination where the fake Simon arrives. The real Simon works his way through another nightmare whilst in his wheelchair and engages his mental counterpart in a running gunfight, before eventually triumphing and shooting his own nightmarish visage to death - showing that he no longer needs it. The psychosis ends and it is revealed that Simon did not really shoot his twisted self - but rather two police officers who were entering his apartment. Doctors testify in court that Simon was having a psychosis and although he feels great guilt for killing the officers, he is instead committed to a mental hospital for what is foreseeable to be the rest of his life. Doctor Purnell continues to act as Simon s counselor and mentor, a service he is grateful for. Sophie regularly visits Simon in the hospital when she is allowed, and although Simon makes note of the fact that she has found a new male friend, he wishes her nothing but the best. Secret Ending: Waking from the brute collision of the vehicle, Simon wakes up pinned to a wall with a man blaming his state of high (on drugs) being the reason of the crash. The man is then revealed to be none other than David Leatherhoff, the protagonist of Team Psykskallar's Afraid of Monsters. Taking in the issue, Simon expresses anger towards David, uttering "What the fuck? You...?" in a memorial way, intending that Simon knows David. Simon then threatens David, saying he'll "regret this", which provokes David to run away from the scene. This ending can be achieved if the player mails the "Secret Package" to the mailbox located by the college. It is notorious that David appears exactly as he appears in Afraid of Monsters, his model not being redesigned nor being a new model (which resembles Silent Hill 2 UFO Ending where''' Harry Mason''' appeared before James Sunderland exactly as he appeared in the first game). Also, despite the fact that he apologizes to Simon and talks to him, his voice is never heard. Co-Op: Although the canon nature of the co-op ending is put into question in the Cry of Fear storyline, the campaign concludes with a scene of the police managing to reach the location where Simon was hit by the car prior to the events of the game just moments before Simon was hit. They arrest the driver and thus prevent RedFog ever being crippled, preventing the events of the game entirely. A short scene is then shown of Simon having apparently begun a relationship with Sophie walking down the sidewalk with her, holding hands. Simon over the process of Cry of Fear Simon progressively changed over the process of Cry of Fear. His model and his bag. At the beginning of Cry of Fear, Simon had a model with less polygons as of now. He had a more emo-like appearence and had dry tears on his face. He didn't have his bag at the time, even though the inventory was larger than now The model is still found in the first nightmare sequence when he punches the mirror. The second model looks more like the actual Simon we all know of. He had his bag, better graphics. But he had a slight differ in appearence. He had sharp hair and looked very different on the face. Even though all models use ruMpel's face, this one has less red/pink lips and the skin tone is more tanned than the one now. Trivia *Simon's full name, Simon Henriksson, can be found on the Weird Package earned in Ending 4. *Though it may be for user-friendly purposes, Simon dual-wields a hand-gun or a melee weapon in his left hand and another optional item (such as a light source) in his right hand. This could imply that Simon may be left-handed, or even ambidextrous. *One of the hurt sounds of Simon is in fact cursing. The line is Aaah... Faen!, which translates to Aaah... Fuck! Category:Characters